Commensalism
by reaganld94
Summary: I loved him, and he knew it. Did he love me back? It was very difficult to tell. Was it illegal to love him? Extremely, and not in a romantic way. But as the most feared predator in the world, falling in love was trivial. SasuSaku.
1. I

Commensalism

I

I did not really have a choice of being a part of this unknown world; this world that has few humans enslaved by our precious Overseers. We were the humans that saw them kill. We were the ones who took an oath to never voice what saw, and in return for them spearing our lives, we were taken by them to do what they ask of us; to serve eagerly, and that is what we do. We take pride in what are masters ask of us and we crave to be ruled by them. We find our happiness in theirs.

My master never asks much of me, only to provide him a clean house and a peaceful environment when he wants his alone time. I am also a source of food when it is truly needed. These types of days usually come when my master spends a period of weeks in deep depression and reoccurring thoughts. He is quiet and rarely speaks, and when he does, it is emotionless and cold. However, his words never are. He is sensible and sometimes kind. He is my master and I am his servant.

"Master Sasuke," I mumbled as I stepped into his barren room. He was lying in a tub in the middle of the room. The tub held nothing but water and small amounts of human blood.

After a moment, he rose out of the tub, wiping his wet, black hair from his unusually pale face. His onyx eyes held my emerald ones for a moment before they closed and reopened to look at the wall in front of him. His skin glistened and when his muscles twitched, droplets of water slide quickly down his toned body. He was a beautiful being in the most sinful way; a way that I knew he deeply wished to escape.

"Sakura," he called, my name rolling off his tongue almost out of habit.

"We are going on a trip," he continued. "It will be long, so I advise you to pack clothes and supplies that will last you about three weeks. If we stay longer, we will stop and I will buy you some more supplies. You may leave now."

I nodded and turned to the door, but I didn't leave immediately.

"Master Sasuke," I said quietly, almost hesitantly. "Why… is it that you lay in that tub?"

He did not answer for a while and I was starting to believe that it was a signal for me to leave him. I heard him take a breath and I was thankful that he wasn't angry with me.

"I find it soothing," he explained. "Being submerged in something that I love and also something that is a part of my existence seems to make me feel peaceful and I feel like I can think."

I took in his words slowly, savoring his wisdom and genius.

"I am sorry for prying, Master Sasuke," I said as I exited his room. I walked down the long corridor to my room. I slipped quietly into my room and took care in shutting the door, not wanting to disrupt Master Sasuke. I went to my closet and grabbed my thick, hard suitcase. I grabbed my dresses, undergarments, brushes, combs, make up, hats, and any other trivial thing that I know I might like to have along and stuffed it all into my very large suitcase. After I was finished packing, I took out a clean dress out of my closet and laid it on my bed.

The dress was beautiful and I absolutely loved it. The dress was a shimmering royal blue and the corset was decorated on the right side with flowers made from black thread. The bottom was puffed out because of my petticoat but not to an outrageous size like many of the women of this time, but it did have a type of flare. The hem was decorated in black lace and small beads were set in here and there.

I slipped on my dress and was ready to try to tighten the corset when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and it revealed Master Sasuke leaning on the door frame, his long coat covering his dashing black suit. He looked charming.

"Are you ready to depart?" he asked as he walked into my room.

"Almost," I replied as I reached back and tried to tighten the corset.

I suddenly felt cold, gentle hands grab my arm and turn me around. I could feel them move briskly as they tugged harshly and quickly at my corset.

"You seem frightened to ask me for help, Sakura," Master Sasuke's voice sounded in my ear. I could feel my cheeks flare in embarrassment.

I cleared my throat and brought out the courage to state an intelligent remark.

"It is because of the fact that I am your loyal servant that I will never ask you for anything," I said quietly with a small smile.

For a moment, all that could be heard was the zipping of strings being pulled and my uneven breathing. When Master Sasuke finished with my corset, I turned and looked him in the eye. He rested his forearm against the tall bed post and leaned down so that he was inches from my face. I hesitantly reached up and rested my hand on his soft cheek. His skin was frightfully cold and as a person and a woman, I found it unnerving. Not for the fact that it was cold but because it made me worry for it was not normal.

He closed his eyes and I could see the sharp teeth grow out from under his lip as a soft growl echoed from his chest.

"Master Sasuke…"

In a blink of an eye, he grabbed my hand and pinned it down to my side. His eyes shot open and they were a beautiful dark purple. They were fascinating beyond belief. Those eyes were the most wondrous thing besides Master Sasuke's existence. They were addicting. They displayed his wants. His desire.

"I cannot," he whispered. "It is against the rules, and I would not be able to stop. You are my servant and it must stay that way, my love. For if I took you now, we both will regret it later. The pain for you will be too hard for you alone to handle and I, my darling, would not be able to assist you."

I felt pain gather in my stomach as I pondered his heartbreaking yet tender words. I tried to deny the fact that I really wanted him to have me and that I wanted to make him feel the pleasure of a woman that he has not felt in a long time, but the burning tears behind my eyes refused to believe it at all.

I nodded and grabbed my suit case. I avoided his eyes as I walked past him and out the door to the extensive corridor of his large house. No matter how much I fought, the hot tears tore down my face. I wanted him more than a master and it was highly unusual for the servant to love the Overseer. Of course some type of affection was needed in serving your master well, but the affection I unfortunately felt for my master, was frowned upon and was against the most vital rule in this unseen world: do not fall in love with an Overseer.

The consequences were unknown, for no one has ever defied that rule, and if so should ever happen, the Overseers were in fact supposed to go forth to The Selected and inform them of what was being shown by the servant. Then, it would be decided by The Selected on what would be done to the servant.

Master Sasuke was beyond someone to confront The Selected on my feelings, and I know that I am being unfair, but my feelings are impossible to halt. Even though I know that his feelings for me are not mutual. I crave for his touch, his love, his heart, while _he_ desires the thick, hot crimson liquid that runs deep within my veins. He is a creature; he is not human.

The butler opened the door for me and the cold air stung my cheeks like tiny needles toying at my skin. I handed the bag to the carriage driver and, as he bowed and opened the door, I sat down with my black gloves in hand and my head held high. Master Sasuke walked out of the house with a look of frustration on his face. One hand was in his pocket behind the opening of his while the other hung loosely at his side. He nodded to the driver and hopped in the carriage, sitting across from me.

My eyes never left the window beside my head. I watched as the carriage departed from the house and as the large mansion disappeared out of my view. Even then, I did not look away from the window. My eyes focused on the forest that looked even more depressing in the mist of the dark, dreary day. I could feel Master Sasuke's eyes bore into my head and the anger growing from me not turning and acknowledging his attempts to grab my attention. I reached back and pulled my thick braid over my left shoulder so that he could not see by face, but I was careful not mess up the clips that decorated my hair.

"Sakura," he hissed, making his voice low so that the driver could not hear him. "I cannot do anything about this situation so act like your age! You are so ungrateful!"

"I am acting like my age but I am also being a human," I hissed back, leaning forward and looking at him for the first time since the beginning of the ride. "I have feelings and I have desires; the same as all humans do! It's who I am and I apologize if my affection is not what you ask of me, but this is one situation that is impossible to avoid! So do not ask me to change who I am because _you_ do not think much of me!"

His face did not change at all, but I could feel my face twisted in anger. His face was irritated.

"You are so selfish," he retorted. "After keeping you from any punishment that I may bring to you, you keep pushing your luck. Why is that? Are you not happy being around me, because if you want to leave, then I urge you to kiss me!"


	2. II

Commensalism

II

I continued to sit still; my pride and my common sense telling me not to say anything at all toward the matter. I sat back harshly and went back to my task of staring out the window. I felt tears cascade down my cold cheeks. My brow furrowed and I shut my eyes, trying to stop the warm liquid from falling any further.

I suddenly felt a presence softly and gracefully settle down next to me. I felt his shoulder tenderly brush mine causing my face to heat up with more unshed tears. His hand reached over and he closed the curtain so that I was not looking out at the murky forest. I turned toward him and found the carriage was completely dark except for the flickering flames from the small lanterns on the opposite wall from me.

I felt Master Sasuke's mouth glide along my ear. I melted against his body and he held me close. I felt my mouth part slightly and my fingers reach up and brush the arm of his long coat. The fabric was rough as I slid my fingertips up to rest under his bicep. He brought his hand to my neck and pulled back my long, thick braid so that it was lying heavily on my upper back and brushed my lower back. His hand slid along the back of my neck, reached up, and gently rested his fingers under my jaw while his thumb brushed my ear. He tilted my head over ever so gently and landed a light kiss on the crook of my pale neck.

"I need you, my love," he whispered into my neck, causing me to let out a sigh. "I want you. I want to take you and I want to give you what you want, but in the process, you will only have misery. I could never live on knowing that I caused you to go through such tremendous torture."

He kissed away a tear that started to descend down my blushing face.

"You were wrong, my darling," he mumbled, his mouth moving between my nose and cheek. "I think highly of you. You are someone that I could vision myself with. I'm just scared."

I pulled back slowly but not far, his full lips leaving my shocked face tingling.

Master Sasuke was never scared. He refused to express any type of fear at all, leaving it a mystery whether he was scared or not.

He looked down; his long dark lashed brushing his creamy cheeks. His lips thinned into a firm line as he seemed to contemplate on what exactly he should say next. His hand still rested on my cheek while the other rested on my hip.

"If we wreck this, as in foolishly let someone notice our affection for one another," he sighed, "then…"

I leaned forward and brushed my lips across his cold, soft cheek. The look he had on his face startled me. It was as if he considered crying in front of me. His half lidded eyes cradled my emerald ones as I stared at him intently. I studied his eyes with such care; so full of love and despair. He leaned forward and slightly tilted his head to the side. I stayed utterly still, knowing that's what he wanted. His lips hovered over mine for a moment.

I felt anxious. My heart raced hurriedly. I could feel my breath quicken in anticipation.

Then, his lips brushed mine. His cold breath made my head spin as returned the kiss eagerly. I felt his sharp fangs glide over my chin as he sucked and nibbled my bottom lip. With the courage that I mustered up, I opened my mouth slowly. His cold tongue plunged into my awaiting mouth. His tongue searched the walls or my warm cavern and mine embraced his.

He pulled away hesitantly and his orchid eyes were pleading with me; asking for relief. I pulled up my dress and straddled his waist. He sighed and laid me down on my back, still residing between my legs. He crushed his full lips to mine and plunged his wet tongue into my mouth. He lured my fighting tongue into his cold mouth. My tongue swept across his hungry fangs. One of his hands rested beside my head while his other grasped my thigh.

He suddenly pierced my tongue with his sharp K-9s. I whimpered slightly and he brought his hand up to stroke my check tenderly. He stopped kissing me, but he did not pull away. The pad of his thumb soothed me greatly. When he realized that I felt comforted enough for him to continue, he did. He sucked and squeezed my tongue hungrily. His movements became harsh as he craved more and more of my silky blood. I grasped the back of his head heatedly as I begged for him to go further. Surprisingly, his hands moved along my body in the gentlest way.

He suddenly pulled away at an abnormal speed. He was sitting on the other side of the carriage, his eyes closed and his long tongue licked up the remaining drops of blood that had overflowed from his mouth. I could still feel the metallic taste of the crimson liquid rest on my now aching tongue.

He stopped. He stopped in the middle of his feeding. He has done it constantly from the previous feeding times, but his time seemed different. Knowing his feelings for me were pure and genuine, made the retreat seem so much more meaningful. I unknowingly smiled to myself.

"Is there a reason why you are showing such joy," he asked as he sat up properly, his eyes returning to their original onyx color.

I took in his blank face. His eyes were still slightly heated and his hands were clenched firmly at his sides. I knew that even though he refused to show it, I knew that he felt as joyous as I was. The feeling of knowing that you were here accompanied by your love on a long trip will naturally make your stomach churn.

"Is there a reason why you are not," I asked him coyly.

His face was suddenly angry yet slightly sad. He closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. I felt my smile diminish.

"Sakura," he started. "That was a mistake. We should not have ventured that far. We are testing authority by even thinking about each other in such ways. I love you, my dear Sakura, but we cannot make this a habit."

I stared at him like he had just stabbed me repeatedly. I did not know what to do at the moment. To understand the fact that he regretted the small amount of love we just shared made me feel like there was no affection between us at all. It felt as if I was the only one who felt like what just occurred was a lot more than a feverous kiss and a slight chance to feed.

The ride to the train station seemed to stretch on forever. My mind remained blank, for I had nothing else to think about. I did all my thinking when he hinted his deepest regret. I found that in despair, I tend to think of trivial and unnecessary things; wondering around nonsense.

"This train will lead us to a ship that will then take us to London," Sasuke said to me as I settled into my room on the train. I simply nodded, and after a moment of watching my back, he left to go unpack his belongings.

I placed my dresses in the closet and my combs on the dresser. The room was extremely small, but was big enough for the small amount of time we intended to stay here. I plopped onto my bed and found myself staring at my black boots.

I wish that Master Sasuke could see me other than a servant. No matter how many times he would announce his love to me behind concealed doors, it felt so unreal. It felt as if he did not understand my existence at all. He did not know that as me being a servant meant that I would dedicate my life to him; that my unimportant life was merely set here to assist him. I was to assist him in everything that he lacks. That includes cleaning, company, a secretary, and love. I am providing all of that if only he would let me complete my mission.

I slowly took off my dress with a little more effort since I lacked assistance but the task was finished. I slipped into my lilac, silk nightgown and hid myself under the bland sheets that covered the bed. I turned off the lamp that rested on the dresser and focused my eyes on the lights that flickered form the street lights that we passed.

"One…two…three," I counted as each flash appeared on the floor.

I was in deep depression at this point. Tears gushed down my plump cheeks in rivers as I played the scene over in my head. The feeling of his cold fingers still lingered on my skin and the taste of his tongue prying deep inside my mouth never left. I was not prepared for the pain that came afterwards. I felt foolish in every way that could be imagined. How could I have not seen it? The signs were engraved in every action and every movement that gave me the idea of his affection toward me; it was all a lie.


End file.
